A Perfect Valentine's Day
by Hoshikawa
Summary: La Saint Valentin, jour où des couples se forment, où chacun offre des chocolats à l'élu de son coeur Bien évidement, notre couple préféré n'échappe pas à la règle ! Que va-t-il se passer pour la déclaration de Sasuke !


**A perfect Valentine's day**

Le professeur fait son cours dans le calme. Les élèves sont attentifs, sauf un, moi. Moi, Uchiha Sasuke, ne regarde pas le professeur, et ne l'écoute pas, à la place, je regarde du coin de l'œil mon voisin de cours, Uzumaki Naruto, et écoute les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer…Parce que, demain, c'est le grand jour ! Demain, le 14 février, jours des déclarations, je lui dévoilerais mon amour !

-Hn, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ?

-Ha, rien, pardon…

-T'es rouge, ça ne va pas, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Mais non, tout va bien. Je pensais à autre chose…

-A quoi donc…?

-...

-Sasuke, Naruto, si le cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez aussi sortir et prendre le thé dehors !

-Pardon, Hatake-sensei !

Après avoir prononcé ces mots en cœur, Naruto me fait discrètement un de ses magnifiques sourire, je suis ébloui et finis le cours la boule au ventre. Sur le chemin du retour, je passe dans un konbini, achète tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et repars chez moi aussi sec. Dans la grande demeure de la famille Uchiha cohabite cinq personnes: Ma mère, Uchiha Mikoto; mon père, Uchiha Fugaku; mon frère, Uchiha Itachi; mon chat, Chidori et enfin, moi. Arrivé à la maison, je cours dans la cuisine, sort un tablier rose à froufrou (emprunté à ma mère) que j'enfile. Je sors tous les ustensiles et ingrédients dont j'ai besoin, et je me mets à cuisiner le plus impressionnant des gâteaux de Saint-valentin que l'ont ait jamais vu ! Après deux heures, la cuisine est un véritable chantier, le fouet électrique est par terre, en train de se faire nettoyer par Chidori, mais mon gâteaux est là, un cœur géant en chocolat, orné de fraises sur les contours, elles mêmes recouvertes de crème chantilly. J'ajoute la touche finale, des étoiles en pâte d'amande au centre ! J'ai les larmes aux yeux, émue par mon chef d'œuvre. Mon frère passe alors devant la pièce, il s'arrête et entre, je le vois se retenir de rire avant de prendre la parole:

-Tu es mignonne comme ça, Sasuke-chan !

-Vas-y, balance moi toutes les idioties que tu veux, mais aujourd'hui, rien ne viendra ternir ma bonne humeur !

-D'accord, mais… maman rentre dans une heure, et je pense que si elle voit la cuisine dans cet état, elle pourrait ternir ta bonne humeur, elle, en te privant de sortie par exemple !

-AHH !

Itachi attrape Chidori et sort alors de la pièce, je me dépêche de tout ranger, et au moment ou je ferme le dernier placard, rangeant le moule en forme de cœur, ma mère ferme la porte de la maison en soupirant d'aise, se dirigeant vers la cuisine

-Ah… Enfin, la journée est finie !

-Maman, ça c'est bien passé au bureau ?

-Oh, oui ! Tiens, quelle est donc cette odeur sucrée qui flotte dans l'air ?

-Euh… aucune idée… tu dois rêver maman !

-Hum… tu m'aides à préparer le repas ?

-Oui !

Je me remets donc aux fourneaux, avec ma mère cette fois. Nous plaisantons en cuisinant, racontant notre journée réciproque, mais mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers Naruto. Puis arrive l'heure du repas en famille.

-Dites, vous savez ce que j'ai trouvé en rentrant aujourd'hui ?

-Quoi donc, Itachi ?

-Eh bien, figure toi papa, que Sasuke préparait un gâteau !

-Un gâteau ?!

-ITACHI !

-C'est vrai Sasuke, quel genre de gâteau ?

-Rah, maman…

-Hum… Tu as préparé un gâteau pour l'offrir à une fille demain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement papa !

-Humpf, quelle fille voudrait d'un gamin comme toi, Sasuke !

-Itachi, je vais te faire avaler tes baguettes !

-Allons les enfants, calmez-vous ! Sasuke, en tant que ta mère je te soutiens fortement ! Bonne chance !

-Elle a raison, bonne chance mon fils !

-…Merci...

L'idée de faire mon comig-out ne me plaisait par pour le moment, je m'occuperais de ça plus tard ! Après le repas, je fonce dans la douche et fini par m'allonger dans mon lit, je fais mes devoirs avant de regarder un peu la télé… je repense au repas… 'Un gamin comme toi !' Et si… si jamais Itachi avait raison, et que Naruto me rejetait ? Évidemment, je n'ai pas écarté cette hypothèse, mais bon… je verrais bien comment demain se passera. Sur cette pensée, je m'endormis quelque peu angoissé, toujours en gardant en tête la tête blonde de Naruto, imaginant les traits changeant de son visage selon la réaction qu'il aurait en me voyant lui offrir le gâteau... Le lendemain matin, mon réveil fait son travail et sonne. Je me prépare dans le calme, et aperçoit une boîte rouge sur la table du salon, ornée d'un ruban blanc, avec une note posée sur le côté, je la lit en buvant ma tasse de thé matinale. ''Sasuke, mon trésor, je t'ai emballé ton gâteau, il est magnifique ! Je suis fière de toi, bonne chance ! Maman.'' J'affiche un grand sourire devant cette attention de la part de ma mère, et prends la boîte entre mes mains avant de partir en direction du lycée. L'atmosphère est si différente le jour de la saint-valentin, tout le monde a l'air joyeux, les filles courent partout, cherchant l'élu de leur cœur, tandis que les garçons rougissent en transportant un petit sachet de chocolat, moi je sais que je ne verrais pas Naruto tout de suite, nous sommes en groupe ce matin, et lui ne commence que l'après-midi. Alors que j'arrive devant ma salle de classe, deux filles arrivent en courant vers moi, avant de m'interpeller bruyamment

-SASUKE-KUN !

-SASUKE-KUN !

-Ah non, dégage Ino ! Aujourd'hui je lui offre mes chocolats en première !

-Hors de question, Sakura c'est à moi, mon amour pour lui est plus grand que le tiens !

-Que tu dis, Ino la truie !

-Non mais oh, grand front ! Je vais t'apprendre !

-Calmez-vous un peu…

Je les regarde se battre, c'est… pathétique je trouve… franchement ! Chaque année c'est la même chose, elles se disputent devant moi, et finissent par déposer en même temps leurs chocolats dans mes mains, sans que je n'ai rien demandé, voilà le moment d'ailleurs… et me voilà, avec deux sachets de chocolats en forme de cœur, présentés dans deux mains différentes, de deux jeunes filles différentes, et je sors ma phrase rituelle.

-Sasuke-kun, accepte ces chocolats, et mes sentiments !

-Les filles, je suis désolé, mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, donc, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Mais Sasuke-kun !

-Chaque année, tu dis la même chose !

-Pourtant, on ne t'as jamais vu avec une fille !

-Je sais, je lui offre aujourd'hui ce gâteau de ma confection.

-OUAH ! Un gâteau fait par Sasuke-kun…

-SASUKE ! Qui est donc la fille la plus chanceuse de la Terre ?!

-Celle qui reçoit tes sentiments, qui est-elle ?!

-Eh bien…_Je ne peux pas leur dire qu'il s'agit de Naruto… pas seulement pour moi, mais dans son intérêt aussi, il vaut mieux taire se secret._

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-C'est cruel !

-Tu es méchant, vraiment...

-Trop méchant, Sasuke-kun…

-Vous êtes obligées de vous arrêter en pleine phrase pour que l'autre la finisse ?! C'est horrible d'entendre ça !

-…

-…

-Ah, la cloche sonne, je dois aller en cours ! Et puis, si vous m'aimez tant que ça, respectez ce que je ressens.

Je coure dans la salle et claque la porte derrière moi, m'y adossant en fermant les yeux. Après quelques gloussements et cris hystériques, elles s'en vont, c'est alors que j'ouvre les yeux, pour me rendre compte que…

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hatake-sensei… Nous n'avons pas cours ?

-Non, j'ai une réunion très urgente, tous vos cours commencent l'après-midi.

-Ah… J'avais oublié !

-Si tu m'écoutais en cours aussi, au lieu de fixer ton camarade.

-Hein ?! Vous avez remarqué ?!

-Il faudrait être aveugle, franchement.

-…

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs Naru…

La porte s'ouvre soudain, Iruka-sensei faisant irruption dans la pièce, il me salut et engage la discussion avec Hatake-sensei, qui me fit signe de sortir. Je sors donc de la salle, regardant la pendule, j'ais encore deux heures à tuer... Je monte sur le toit du lycée, mes cheveux se faisant ébouriffer par le vent qui souffle, je m'assois contre la barrière, et ferme les yeux en attendant, quand la porte du toit s'ouvre tout à coup, par réflexe je me cache, c'est alors que j'entends des voix, je les reconnais aisément, il s'agit de Naruto... Mais, que fait-il là ? Avec une fille d'une année plus jeune, Hyûga Hinata je crois. En regardant entre les tuyaux de l'air conditionné, je peux les voir, Naruto a un paquet dans la main, et Hinata un petit sachet transparent, dans lequel je distingue des chocolats en forme de papillon.

-Naruto-kun…

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, Hinata ?

-Naruto-kun, je…

-Oui…?

-Je… J'ai… fais des… chocolats, pour toi !

Elle ferme brusquement les yeux, se courbe et tends son sachet à Naruto avec fougue, rougissante. J'écarquille les yeux, Naruto, lui, est désorienté, il prend le sachet dans sa main… Oui, maintenant il va lui dire qu'il accepte, et ils vont sortir ensemble de toute façon… Ils vont si bien ensemble, je n'aurais jamais dû espérer quoique ce soit… C'est ridicule. Je me redresse, les larmes venant border mes yeux, je vois flou, je reprends mon sac, ma boîte contenant le gâteau et passe à côté d'eux, d'un pas rapide, pour rejoindre la porte.

-Tiens, Sasuke !

-Hyah ! Uchiha-senpai…

-Je pars, je vous gênerais pas plus.

-Sasuke, tu pleures ?

-T'es bête ou quoi, Naruto ?

Pourtant si, et qu'il le remarque me fait pleurer encore plus, je jètes un coup d'œil rapide, Hinata est rouge de honte, très confuse, tandis que Naruto l'est tout autant. Il me fixe du regard, je ne peux pas le soutenir, alors je regarde mes pieds et continue ma route, quand une main attrape mon bras.

-Attend, Sasuke !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Attend une seconde s'il te plait…

J'essaye de contenir ma rage, ainsi que mes larmes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veux, mais je ne peux pas lui désobéir... Il va accepter la demande d'Hinata sous mes yeux ou quoi ? Histoire de se vanter...? Mais, je l'écoute, m'adossant au mur à côté de la porte. Je les regarde du coin de l'œil, continuant à pleurer en silence sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Naruto prend la main d'Hinata, et repose son sachet de chocolat dedans, j'écarquille légèrement les yeux en le regardant faire.

-Je suis désolé Hinata, mais mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre…

-A…Quelqu'un…d'autre..?

-Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments.

-Je comprends…

Elle se mit à pleurer elle aussi -décidément- et partit en courant, serrant son paquet de chocolat contre sa poitrine, étouffant une plainte de tristesse. Je comprends sa douleur, et elle s'intensifie à chaque instant, à chaque battement de cœur, à chaque bouffée d'air... . Naruto s'approche alors de moi, et pose sa main sur ma joue, il cherche à me réconforter ou quoi ? Je prends sa main et la rejète violemment, je le regarde, mon regard rempli de colère et de tristesse, mélange appelé désespoir, puis je décide de céder à mes pulsions, remuant d'abord mes lèvres, n'arrivant pas à produire un son, lâchant ensuite un gémissement plaintif avant de lui gueuler dessus.

-Et alors quoi ?! Tu vas me demander un conseil pour offrir tes chocolats ?!

-Sasuke je…

-Eh bien c'est dommage, je peux même pas offrir les miens ! Alors ne me parle pas !

-Sasuke, écoute moi !

-NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je..J'ai… J'ai pas la force... De t'entendre...

Mes larmes coulent à flot, je ne peux m'empêcher de renifler, ce qui n'est pas très élégant, mais peu importe, mon cœur est brisé, alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je lâche mon sac, et prends ma boîte à deux mains, avant de lui tendre.

-J'ai fais ce gâteau pour toi, je pleurs parce que j'ai trouvé que tu allais très bien avec Hinata, JE T'AIME !

-Sasuke…

Il saisit la boîte entre ses mains, mes jambes me lâchent alors, me faisant tomber sur le sol. Je plongeais mon visage en larme dans mes mains, me lâchant totalement, m'abandonnant à une crise de larme que je n'avais pas connue depuis longtemps. J'entendais ses vêtements se froisser, et la boîte s'ouvrir.

-Sasuke... c'est magnifique, c'est vraiment pour moi…?

-...Beinh... Wui... SNIF

-Sasuke.

Il me tend à ce moment la boîte qu'il transportait lui aussi, mon cœur rate un battement, avant de s'accélérer comme jamais, j'attrape la modeste boîte, mes larmes cessant de couler, la chaleur circulant à nouveau le long de mes veines bien que mes mains tremblaient de manière assez visible. Je défais le ruban pour découvrir un rectangle en caramel, enduis d'un glaçage au chocolat, sur lequel sont disposés des morceaux de pâte d'amande figurant des fruits. Puis, calligraphié avec des courbes félines se faufilant entre les fruits, mon nom est écrit en pâte pâtissière. Je porte une main à ma bouche, étouffant un cris de surprise, venant plonger mes yeux grands ouvert dans ceux de Naruto.

-Sasuke, je t'aime aussi. Alors, sors avec moi…

Je continue de le fixer, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre alors que j'emmagasine toutes mes émotions. Il pose mon gâteau à côté de lui et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, je dépose mon caramel personnalisé passa mes mains dans son dos, froissant ses vêtements entre mes doigts. Il pose alors ses mains sur mes épaules, et m'embrasse tendrement, passant sa langue sur mes lèvres, me demandant un accès que je n'aurais refusé sous aucun prétexte. Tandis qu'il fait jouer nos langues ensemble, le bonheur m'envahit, le calme revient dans tout mon corps, je ferme les yeux, laissant échapper des gémissements de plaisir. L'air nous faisant défaut, il rompt le baiser.

-Alors, Sasuke ?

-Bie… Bien sûr que j'accepte ! Je t'aime tellement, Naruto !

Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de l'embrasser, un baiser avide et profond que j'ai toujours rêvé de lui délivrer. Je recule mon visage, un filait de salive reliant nos langues. Je luis souris timidement, il attrape ensuite mon gâteau, me gratifiant d'un de ses sourires dont lui seul détient le secret.

-Et si on mangeait un peu ?!

-Oui !

-Hum… C'est délicieux, Sasuke !

-Le tien est très bon aussi, Naruto…

-Sasuke…

-Oui ?

-Je sais qu'on est à l'école, mais tu voudrais pas qu'on… qu'on le fasse…

-Ici ?! Maintenant ?!

-Tu sais, je t'aime mais ça ne date pas d'hier, et je veux te le prouver !

-Je… Oui, je suis d'accord.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui ! Mais, laisse moi faire…

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Je l'embrasse goulûment après avoir fini ma phrase, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise alors que j'approche mon visage du sien, me penchant pour lécher son cou avec ardeur, lui appliquant un suçon. Je l'entends gémir sous mes caresses, ce qui a pour effet de me motiver davantage, me donnant envie de l'entendre encore... J'ouvre alors son pantalon d'une main, avant de légèrement le baisser, attirant par la même occasion son boxer pour dévoiler son érection que je m'empresse d'empoigner. Il devient alors rouge de honte, balançant sa tête en arrière dans un petit gémissement de plaisir sonnant comme une mélodie à mes oreilles, je m'empresse de me courber pour prendre son membre en bouche, lui arrachant un cris de surprise alors qu'une sphère brûlante se forme au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Je me redresse alors et retire mon pantalon, ouvrant ma chemise avant de venir me mettre à califourchon sur Naruto.

-Sasuke… t'es sûr..?

-Oui... C'est déjà assez gênant, n'en rajoute pas.

-Mais, tu vas te… HAN !

Le rouge vient teinter mes joue alors que je baisse mes hanches pour m'empaler littéralement sur le membre de Naruto. Je pousse un lourd gémissement de douleur tandis que je remue doucement pour qu'il me pénètre davantage, la douleur est bien présente, les grimaces sur mon visage en témoignent, Naruto le remarque et vient déposer un baiser sur ma joue, avant de m'embrasser tendrement, remplaçant de manière presque magique la douleur par un plaisir incommensurable, s'infiltrant sournoisement par mes parois qui se dilatent sous les mouvements de mon bassin. Mon blond rompt alors le baiser, je m'agrippe à ses épaules pour ne pas trébucher sous le frisson qui me parcours l'échine puis il vient doucement mordiller mon lobe, prenant doucement mon membre en main, effectuant un vas-et-viens langoureux sous lequel je gémis de plus en plus fort. Je m'habituais sans mal à sa présence en mon être, et commençait alors à accélérer mes mouvements de reins, faisant claquer mes fesses contre son bassin, étouffant mes cris, de peur que des élèves n'entendent nos ébats. Je constate que Naruto se retient tout autant, je ris doucement en le voyant mordre sa lèvre, c'est alors qu'il vient coller son visage contre mon torse, venant mordiller un de mes tétons, et y jouer avec sa langue, tout en posant ses mains sur mes fesses pour accélérer le culbutage, tentant de me faire gémir plus fort que lui. C'est alors mon tour de mordre ma lèvre, donnant moi-même des grands coup de hanche que je ne regrette pas, cette fois-ci, il atteint mon point sensible, me faisant hurler de plaisir alors que je venais vite étouffer mes gémissements en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, éjaculant au même moment, me répandant dans sa main. Il ne tarde pas à me suivre, se déversant en moi dans un râle de plaisir partagé qui me fit frémir. Je me redressais, haletant, me retirant avant de tomber sur le sol, totalement épuisé. Il se mit à rire, je l'accompagne puis il vient me prendre dans ses bras. Nous nous rhabillons ensuite, je bougeais tant bien que mal, m'agrippant au tuyaux qui jonchaient l'espace tandis qu'il venait doucement m'embrasser.

-T'es trop mignon, Sasuke.

-Je t'aime, Naruto

-Mais moi aussi !

Je lui souris doucement, le regardant pour constater que dans cet état impossible de retourner en cours tout de suite. Nous décidons de manger nos gâteaux, puis finissons la journée dans les douches du gymnase~


End file.
